


Thirteen Minutes

by KatLeePT



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They greet her in style as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen Minutes

        Thirteen minutes. He smiled at her. Twelve minutes. Her heartbeat would have quickened if she had one. Eleven minutes. He slid his hands seductively over her sultry hips clad in black silk. Ten minutes. He whispered her name. "Tish, mi cara mia." His mustache twitched, and his dark eyes gleamed.

        Nine minutes. He swept her into a dance. Eight minutes. They waltzed across the floor in the tango, their bodies moving against each other in perfect rhythm and a seduction as old and powerful as time itself.

        Seven minutes. She turned him and took control of their dance. Six minutes. He let her lead. Five minutes. A wolf howled, and Morticia threw her head back and joined in. Four minutes. Gomez trailed heated kisses down her arched neck.

        Three minutes. He brought her body hard against his. Two minutes. "I love you!"

        "I love you too!"

        One minute. They kissed, welcoming the full moon. Gomez dipped her, and his tongue dove into her mouth to tango with hers. The full moon's Witching hour was upon them, and they greeted it with howling, full, elegant, passionate, and grandly loving pleasure as always.

 

**The End**

  


**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
